


Carry on my Wayward Son

by Dragon_Boi_12, Obsidian (Dragon_Boi_12)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Food, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Dragon_Boi_12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Boi_12/pseuds/Obsidian
Summary: A simple accident triggers rather unpleasant memories for Kieran.
Kudos: 2





	Carry on my Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Context for this story:  
> This is in the same universe as my previous story "My Talk with God." Watson is the same character as the god character in the previous story. Watson is only the god of our planet. He eventually fell in love with a mortal named Alex.   
> Kieran is the son of the god of the universe, Cyrus. Cyrus was emotionally and physically abusive so Kieran ran away and decided to go live in Earth so he could create havoc there. Watson (who is actually Cyrus' son as well, but him and Kieran are unaware that they're related so it still counts as found family) is the god of the Milky Way, so he doesn't appreciate someone creating chaos on one of his planets. However, he sees that this person is just a troubled teen that desperately needs love, so he takes him in and let's Kieran stay with him and his significant other, Alex.

Two weeks.

That was how long Kieran had been staying with Watson and his partner since they found him on earth. For two weeks he had been nervously watching Watson and Alex's every move. Every sudden movement would make him flinch. At every raised voice he would cringe. Sure Watson and Alex seemed nice, but everyone seems nice at first. They tell you how much they love you and how special you are. Then once they get bored of you they lock you away so they can keep you as their little plaything and punish you if you step out of line. 

What's even worse? Alex and Watson are so fucking nice. Even nicer than Cyrus was at first. They actually seem to care about him. They ask how he's doing. This can't be real though. He can't let himself trust them. It will just hurt even more when they inevitably prove how much they actually fucking despise him. Just like his dad.

He tells himself that for two weeks. Until one night during dinner.

That night they were having roasted duck. It came from one of the recipes that Alex had in their library. Watson was very much so the better cook, but Alex wanted to try cooking for once. They ended up needing Watson's help, but the duck actually turned out pretty decent. Kieran started to slowly space out as he listened to Alex chatter on about the latest book they were reading. 

He became so unaware of his surroundings while listening that he didn't notice that his arm bumped against his water glass he was finally shaken back into awareness by the resulting crash of the glass hitting the floor.

Alex froze.

Oh god he fucked up again.

Kieran was never allowed to fuck up. Ever. His father made that very clear to him. Fucking up meant he was disobedient. Disobedience meant punishment.

Horrible and ugly thoughts started rushing through his mind.

God damnit how could you have been so careless.

They'll know how much of a fuck up you are.

They'll abandon you.

Or lock you up.

Or yell at you.

Or hit you.

Or-

His racing thoughts were suddenly stopped by two reassuring voices.

"Kid you really need to breath," said one voice. Probably Alex, based on the use of "kid".

"Kieran you're safe I promise," said the other. That soft British voice full of concern and pure love was definitely Watson.

Kieran tried his best to obey the two voices, but his breathing still came out fast and ragged. His vision was slightly blurred and he couldn't stop shaking. Through it all Watson and Alex were there.

They both started rubbing his back while Watson whispered reassuring nothings and Alex helped Kieran slowly even out his breathing. It took several minutes to get his breathing back to normal. When he finally came back to himself he started to feel shame.

"I-I'm sorry about that. I swear I don't usually freak out like that."

"Kid are you joking? You were having a text-book panic attack," said Alex, as they got up to grab Kieran a glass of water. They handed the glass to Kieran and gave him a sad but reassuring smile.

Watson started to card his fingers through Kieran's thick blonde hair. Kieran leaned into the touch and purred. Most of his life he was never touched. And when he was it was never so gentle and reassuring like it was now. This was good. This made him feel safe.

"Kieran look at me please."

Kieran slowly lifted his gaze to the kind hearted God.

"Never, ever say sorry for your emotions. You were obviously scared and that's okay. We all get scared sometimes and we'll always be there for each other. Through the good and the bad."

Alex nodded along while going back to rubbing Kieran's back.

As Kieran leaned into the gentle touches and finally let himself relaxed, he thought one thing.

Maybe I can trust them.


End file.
